All the stars in the sky could see
by thebeautifuldamned
Summary: Le blond avait gagné le respect de tous les villages, il avait sauvé l'univers entier lors de la dernière grande guerre ; si bien qu'elle en oubliait souvent ce petit garçon maladroit et un peu idiot sur les bords, qu'il avait été. Et là, alors qu'elle s'approchait de plus en plus de son petit bout de bonheur, elle se rendait compte que rien ne serait arrivé sans lui.


**_ all the stars in the sky could see  
****friendship, family**  
**personnages principaux : Naruto Uzumaki § Sakura Haruno.**  
**personnages secondaires : Sasuke Uchiha § Hinata Hyuuga.**

Le bruit de la pluie se mêlait au son de sa respiration ; elle était là, à bout de souffle, les bras ballants et pendant un instant, un court instant, elle hésita à prendre la fuite. Un éclair déchira le ciel sombre, mais elle ne bougea pas, elle se perdait dans tous ces fichus souvenirs, tous ces rires, tous ces sourires ; elle se perdait dans ces mèches d'un beau blond au ton bordélique, dans ces prunelles d'un magnifique bleu qui la rassurait constamment. Dans un élan maladroit, elle écrasa son poing contre le bois de la porte ; la lune si belle, si ronde, brillait dans l'immensité du ciel, elle berçait le sommeil d'un tas de personnes, mais pas le sien, que valaient les bras de Morphée à cet instant ? La planche au teint hâlée céda au visage épuisé, tiré de son sommeil trop tôt, d'un jeune homme et bien malgré elle, un sourire se glissa au coin de ses lèvres ; il était là, il était beau et le simple fait qu'il prenne une inspiration la rassurait. Bordel, ce qu'elle aimait ce bout d'homme.

\- « qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Sakura ? » demanda-t-il, d'une petite voix endormie « il y a un problème ? »

Simplement vêtu d'un vieux bas de jogging gris, il étouffa maladroitement un bâillement entre ses lèvres et fronça les sourcils ; la jeune femme ne parlait pas, ce sourire au coin des lèvres, alors que la fine averse qui se déchaînait sur le village continuait de s'abattre sur elle.

\- « quelque chose est arrivé ? » continua-t-il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix « le village est attaqué ? »

Le sourire de la rose ne fit que s'accroître aux mots du blond et il posa ses prunelles bleutés dans la rue, cherchant une quelconque présence ennemie ; mais le village semblait parfaitement ordinaire, à cet instant. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se déplaça doucement sur la droite, laissant une ouverture à la jeune femme, dans la demeure.

\- « entre, tu es trempé ; si tu tombes malade, Sasuke me tuera et si Hinata apprend que je t'ai laissé sur le perron, elle me tuera » grommela-t-il, entre ses lèvres, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres

Doucement, elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, cet éternel sourire au coin des lèvres ; quelques larmes perlaient au coin de ses paupières et elle se sentit littéralement fondre en apercevant cette moue sur les lèvres du garçon. Le blond l'avait sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois, il avait sauvé l'univers entier lors de la dernière grande guerre, il avait gagné le respect de tous les villages, si bien qu'elle en oubliait souvent ce petit garçon maladroit et un peu idiot sur les bords qu'il avait été, dans leurs enfances. Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du blond, face à son refus et il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, un peu gêné.

\- « entre, Sakura ; il pleut » souffla-t-il, d'une voix douce  
\- « je suis enceinte, Naruto » lâcha-t-elle, dans une inspiration empreint de joie  
\- « oui, je sais, mais.. a-attends, quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il, les sourcils froncés

Le sourire sur les lèvres de la rose s'agrandit et elle acquiesça, déposant tendrement une main sur son abdomen encore si plat ; elle portait la vie en elle, un petit être né d'une nuit hasardeuse, mais d'un amour bien là. Les yeux écarquillés, les prunelles bleutés du garçon se posèrent bien malgré lui sur le ventre de la jeune femme et il avala difficilement sa salive, le souffle coupé.

\- « tu.. » commença-t-il, maladroitement « tu.. »  
\- « je suis enceinte » répéta-t-elle, d'une voix douce

Les mots résonnèrent un court instant, se mêlant au son de la pluie et soudainement, quelques larmes perlèrent au coin des paupières du garçon, qu'il chassa d'un revers de manche maladroit ; il semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes et un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres. Les sourcils froncés, Sakura fit un pas en avant, toujours dans l'allée du jardin, sous la pluie.

\- « Naruto » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure « tu pleures ? quelque chose ne va pas ? »  
\- « p-pardon » bégaya-t-il, dans un sanglot indiscret « je.. je crois que je suis heureux »

Heureux ; il était heureux. Les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues étaient des larmes de joie et ça, ça lui coupa le souffle ; il était là et il lui coupait le souffle, sûrement sans s'en rendre compte. Un fin sourire étira de nouveau ses lèvres et elle se jeta en avant, tapant brutalement contre le torse du blond ; un doux parfum de santal émanait du garçon et elle resserra sa prise, autour de son torse imposant. Le jeune Uzumaki n'était plus ce petit garçon des bancs de l'académie, celui qu'elle envoyait constamment dans les roses, celui qu'elle méprisait ; il était tellement plus, à présent. Délicatement, les bras du garçon passèrent autour de sa silhouette frêle et il la rapprocha un peu plus de lui, déposant chastement ses lèvres sur son front tremblant d'émotion.

\- « je suis tellement heureux » avoua-t-il, dans un murmure doux « et je suis tellement, tellement fier de toi, Sakura ; tu mérites ce bout de bonheur et je suis sûr que Sasuke a du sauté de joie »  
\- « je n'ai encore rien dis à Sasuke » avoua-t-elle, d'une petite voix « je voulais que tu sois le premier à l'apprendre »

Le blond ne dit rien, mais resserra sa prise ; il n'était peut-être pas le père de cet enfant, mais il l'aimait déjà si fort. Dans un élan délicat, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue légèrement rugueuse ; et dire, qu'elle avait failli passer à côté de ce grand dadais.

\- « tu n'as jamais abandonné, Naruto ; quitte à perdre la vie, tu es resté et tu l'as ramené » souffla-t-elle, les larmes au bord des paupières « tu as ramené Sasuke à la maison, tu l'as sauvé des ténèbres ; tu nous as tous sauvés »  
\- « Sakura » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure  
\- « je suis tellement désolé pour toutes ces fois où je t'ai repoussé, toutes ces fois où je n'ai pas été capable de comprendre que tu étais bien plus qu'un idiot, où je t'ai détesté sans te connaître » ajouta-t-elle, dans un reniflement indiscret

Tant de fois, elle s'était simplement rangé du côté de la majorité, sans connaître la vérité ; elle avait accepté ce jugement monstrueux que les autres posaient sur cet enfant et n'avait rien fais. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée dans son équipe, le blond n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de mettre son existence en puéril pour elle ; elle l'avait compris trop tard, mais il aurait été capable de perdre la vie pour elle.

Doucement, elle enfouit son visage dans le torse du blond et déposa un chaste baiser sur sa peau au teint hâlée.

\- « ça va, c'est du passé tout ça ; je ne t'en veux pas, tout le monde le pensait » souffla-t-il, d'un ton délicat « l'important, c'est que maintenant, nous sommes là et nous sommes une famille »  
\- « tu ne comprends pas » répliqua-t-elle « c'était injuste de ma part, j'étais obnubilé par lui, et même si je l'aime plus que tout au monde, tu étais là toi ; tu as pris soin de moi, tu me l'as ramené et je ne suis même pas sûr de t'avoir une seule fois dit merci »  
\- « ce n'est pas important, ça ; je ne veux pas de remerciement Sakura et tu le sais déjà »

D'un geste délicat, il glissa deux doigts sous le menton de la rose et força le contact entre leurs prunelles ; le bleu se confrontait à l'émeraude et un sourire glissa sur les lèvres du garçon alors qu'il essuyait du bout des doigts les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme.

\- « la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'avais cinq ans ; tu étais là, avec tes mèches roses et ton grand front » avoua-t-il, doucement « les autres se moquaient de toi et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, parce que je te trouvais tellement belle ; j'ai longtemps hésité à prendre ta défense, mais je me suis rendu compte que si je le faisais, tu aurais encore plus d'ennuis alors je suis resté dans mon coin et je t'ai observé de loin »  
\- « Naruto » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure  
\- « je ne suis pas si idiot que ça, j'ai très vite su que je n'aurai aucune chance face à Sasuke ; je savais que tu serais à lui et que ça te rendrait heureuse, ça me suffisait à moi » il caressa délicatement la joue de la rose du bout des doigts « je me suis quand même promis de prendre soin de toi parce que je refusais que tu pleures, je refusais que tu sois blessée ; tu étais précieuse et tu l'es toujours, Sakura » il prit une inspiration « tu es ma meilleure amie, la première personne que j'ai aimé et c'est grâce à toi que je suis devenu si fort ; j'ai compris pendant mon combat contre Haku et Zabuza que si je voulais être plus fort, il fallait que j'aie quelque chose à protéger »  
\- « tu.. » commença-t-elle, maladroitement  
\- « tu étais ce quelque chose ; je me suis battu dans l'optique d'un univers où tu serais heureuse, je t'ai vraiment aimé Sakura, je ne regrette pas un seul instant, mais t'aimer m'a préparé à aimer Hinata »

Les mots du blond se glissèrent brutalement dans sa cage thoracique et les larmes sur ses joues redoublèrent d'intensité ; elle ne le méritait sûrement pas, mais y avait-il une personne qui méritait un garçon tel que lui ? Sûrement la jeune Hyuuga, ils s'étaient bien trouvés et elle était vraiment heureuse qu'ils se soient trouvés ; elle rendait heureux le blond et ça, ça lui suffisait amplement.

\- « serre-moi fort » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure

Le visage enfouit dans le torse du blond, elle chercha doucement un peu de sa chaleur rassurante et le blond se contenta de faire ce qu'elle lui avait demandée, resserrant sa prise autour de sa silhouette frêle ; ils restèrent ainsi, quelques minutes, sous la fine pluie, éclairés de temps à autre par un éclair déchirant le ciel sombre.

Finalement, un bruit de pas les tira de leur étreinte ; d'un même mouvement, ils posèrent leurs regards embués sur la silhouette mal réveillée d'une tignasse brune, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les lèvres du jeune Uzumaki s'étirèrent dans un sourire empreint de tendresse et il relâcha sa prise, se rapprochant doucement de la femme qu'il aimait ; doucement, il lui vola un baiser et un doux rire s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle le réprimanda.

\- « Naruto » grogna-t-elle « tu es trempé »  
\- « et ça t'empêche de me faire des bisous ? » répliqua-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres

Un petit soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la brune et elle secoua la tête, épuisée par le comportement de son petit-ami ; finalement, dans un geste tendre, elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser empreint de tendresse.

Ils étaient là, sous ses yeux et Sakura se sentit fondre ; le petit garçon maladroit était devenu un homme et l'orphelin s'était trouvé une famille. Une pointe de fierté naquit dans ses entrailles et elle se retint tant bien que mal de fondre en larmes, une énième fois ; elle rencontra les prunelles nacrées de la douce Hyuuga et lui fit un petit signe poli de la main.

\- « quelque chose est arrivé, Sakura ? » demanda la voix douce d'Hinata, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la gorge

Le sourire sur les lèvres du blond s'étira, dévoilant ses dents et il sautilla joyeusement sur place, sous le regard épuisé de sa petite-amie ; la rose acquiesça doucement, offrant l'autorisation à son meilleur ami de faire part de la nouvelle et le blond sauta près d'elle. Il passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de la rose et prit une pause théâtrale.

\- « elle est enceinte » s'exclama le blond, d'une voix surexcité « de Sasuke ; elle est venue me le dire, c'est pour ça qu'elle est là »

Les doux yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent à la nouvelle et dans la seconde qui suivit, elle s'élança à son tour sous la pluie et tira la rose dans ses bras, lui offrant une étreinte maladroite, mais si chaleureuse qu'elle se sentit fondre. Ce bout de femme était définitivement la bonne pour le blondinet.

\- « mon dieu » souffla la brune « c'est une excellente nouvelle, Sasuke doit être tellement heureux »  
\- « je ne lui ai encore rien dit ; je voulais vraiment que Naruto l'apprenne d'abord, c'est grâce à lui tout ça » expliqua doucement la rose, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres

Les deux jeunes femmes posèrent délicatement leurs regards sur le blond et il esquissa un sourire en coin, un pouce en l'air ; bien qu'au fond, il n'était pas d'accord, s'ils en étaient tous là, à ce jour, c'était parce qu'ils avaient travaillés pour ça, tous ensemble. D'un geste doux, il tira les deux jeunes femmes dans une étreinte.

\- « les deux femmes de ma vie » souffla-t-il, doucement « je suis tellement heureux »

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de la brune et lorsque l'étreinte prit fin, elle passa un bras autour de la taille imposante du blond, un sourire au coin des lèvres ; le blond tendit doucement son poing vers la rose, quelques étoiles dans les prunelles.

\- « vas-y » ordonna-t-il « ton bout de bonheur t'attend »

Pendant un instant, elle resta là, face au poing du garçon, les bras ballants ; ce bout de bonheur lui ouvrait les bras et n'attendait qu'elle. Un sourire empreint d'émotion se glissa au coin de ses lèvres et elle acquiesça, tapant maladroitement son poing contre le sien, avant de disparaître au détour d'une rue. Le blond observa fièrement la silhouette de la rose disparaître, quelques larmes au bord des paupières ; il était si heureux à cet instant, lui, l'orphelin que tant de gens avait haït, sans le connaître.

Des lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur sa joue rugueuse, le tirant de ses hasardeuses pensées et il déposa un regard tendre sur le visage de sa petite-amie ; elle, elle était là et elle le rendait heureux. Quel idiot avait-il été, de ne pas voir bien avant la femme formidable qu'elle était.

\- « tu es heureux, c'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une voix douce

Elle, elle ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux depuis sa plus tendre enfance, marchant dans ses pas, attendant patiemment le moment où il la verrait et à cet instant, il la voyait ; un fin sourire au coin des lèvres, il acquiesça.

\- « tu n'as pas idée à quel point, tu me rends heureux, Hinata » souffla-t-il  
\- « c'est si fort que ça ? » dit-elle, tendrement  
\- « oui, toute la souffrance que je ressentais ; toi, d'un simple regard, tu l'as envoyé très loin »  
\- « qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'avoir un bébé ? »

Le sourire sur les lèvres du garçon s'effaça, sous la surprise et les yeux écarquillés, la brune déposa doucement ses mains sur ses propres lèvres, là où les mots s'étaient échappés ; les larmes qui perlaient au coin des paupières du blond glissèrent soudainement sur ses joues et il étouffa un sanglot, tant bien que mal entre ses lèvres, tirant la jeune femme dans une étreinte maladroite.

\- « Naruto ? » appela-t-elle  
\- « merci Hinata » lâcha-t-il, au creux de son oreille

Elle ne dit rien d'autre, elle resserra simplement sa prise autour de la taille imposante de son époux et acquiesça ; elle était heureuse, là, dans ses bras. Ils étaient heureux.


End file.
